Little Girls
by mccee
Summary: Buffy is left with a problem when Tara, Anya, Dawn, Faith, and Willow are all turned into one year olds, making her realize something about her life. Boris's idea and my writing a wonderful team.
1. little surprises

Disclaimer: Not mine I'm afraid.

A/N: Boris's idea put to my writing enjoy.

Buffy quickly dialed the first person she thought of; Spike. "Hey spike. I really need you to come over." Buffy said into the phone peeking around the corner of the kitchen. "Why what is it babe?" Spike asked worried by her tone. "I'm not sure, but you really need to get here." Buffy said as they starred at her. "M' on my way kitten don't worry I'll be there in a minute." As Spike said that he came in through the basement door. "Oh Spike. Thank god you're here!" Buffy said leading him to the living room.

"Told you d' be over soon Goldilocks, what's wrong?" Spike asked as she brought him into the living room. Quickly he saw why she was so panicked. "You didn't say that the girls were well bits." He looked at Buffy amused. "It's not funny! Willow, Faith, Anya, Tara and Dawn are 1-year olds Spike!" Buffy practically screamed at Spike. "Calm down Kitten, we can handle it until Giles and Xander get here." Spike said calmly looking at the small children in front of them. "Luv first thing we have to do is get these kids some clothes, diapers, bottles, and formula. Buffy you can go get that and l' watch them and wait for Giles and Xander." Spike smiled and Buffy headed to the store.

Buffy returned an hour later with fix bags of diapers, three outfits for each kid, formula, and a bunch of bottles. "Spike I'm back, Wow how did you do that?" Buffy smiled at the floor where all the babies were asleep. Spike shrugged, "I just put them to sleep luv, no big there." Spike chuckled taking bags from Buffy. Spike put got out five diapers, and five out fits for the babies. "Buffy could you take care of Willow and Dawn? Anya?" Buffy dressed Dawn and Willow and then all the babies were dressed. Buffy and Spike were fixing bottles when Giles and Xander came over. "Sorry it took so long, a chaos demon came by the store and we had a little problem but we're here now." Xander smiled at Buffy.

Giles looked around the kitchen, and saw the bottles but decided he rather not know. "I thought you girls were having a girls night were are they?" Xander asked looking around and not seeing any of them. Buffy took two bottles and headed into the living room and Xnader and Giles were confused. "Okay I thought that vampire's couldn't have kids, and when did you have them?" Xander asked wide eyed. "We can't." Spike said simply, Xander then turned to Buffy. "So Buffy, when did you have them and where was I?" Xander asked with a smile. "The aren't mine, but one is your's." Buffy smirked as Xander's face paled with shock. "I have a baby but how, what, how?" Xander asked franticly looking between Buffy and the babies on the floor. "You know how it happens Xander. Let me introduce you." Buffy bent over and picked up baby Anya. "This is her." Buffy set her in his arms and he awkwardly held her in his arms. "What's her name?" He asked nervously. "Anya, this is Anya. Don't worry she isn't your daughter she's your girlfriend." Buffy smiled as Xander relaxed then panicked again after he realized what she said.

"What do you mean this is Anya, oh god and that's Willow." Xnader panicked, "what happened?" He picked up Willow and set her on his lap next to Anya. Buffy shrugged handing him two bottles. "I went to get some more ice and when I came back they were like this." Buffy picked up Dawn and Faith giving them each a bottle. Spike picked up Tara and gave her a bottle. "Well I think I'll do some research, can you handle them?" Giles asked whipping his glasses on his shirt. "Yes we can handle it, the sooner we get this reversed the better." Spike said shooing Giles away.

"What should we do now?" Xander asked bouncing Willow and Anya on his lap causing them to giggle. "Well you should probably stay here and help with them until they are back to normal." Buffy said rocking Faith and Dawn. "Ok. Do we now how old they are?" He asked still bouncing the babies. "They are one year olds." Spike said sitting down next to Buffy on the ground with Tara in his arms. "They can walk fairly well and can talk a little bit too." Spike informed them. "Oh, well that's good that we know how old and that they can walk." Buffy said. "Well not all of them can walk, Willow over there can't." Spike informed them. "Oh yeah, she took forever to walk. When we were in kindergarten and I had a plat date at her house her mom told me." Xander smiled. Willow squirmed on his lap and glared at him like she knew what he was talking about.

The scoobies put all the girls to bed and settled down to sleep themselves. The next morning the woke up and Willow was gone. "Buffy don't worry. I can find her just keep them all here, Spike will be here at dark tonight to help us, just keep them here." Xander said trying to calm Buffy. Buffy was in tears and freaking out. "Xander it's all my fault! I should have been her and I should have stopped her! Xander I'm a bad mom!" Buffy cried. Xander pulled her into a hug, "You're not a bad mom, you're not even a mom. You are an amazing friend and an amazing fighter and so strong. Right now you need to be strong and watch the girls while I find Willow, can you do that?" Xander softly rubbed her back. Buffy nodded and he went off in search of Willow.

He knew right where she would be. "Willow, sweetheart I need you to come out, Buffy is sad, and needs you to make her happy." Xander said softly. Willow peeked out from behind the door of the storage cabinet under the staircase. "Why?" Willow asked softly worried about Buffy. "You scared her when you weren't with the others when she checked on everyone." Xander said as he picked her up. "I fix." Willow said as he carried her to the room with the others. "How Willow?" He asked with a soft smile playing on his lips. "Hug." She said simply as Xander set her down in the room with the other babies.

Buffy was sitting against the wall with tears still in her eyes, as she watched them still sleeping on the floor. Willow crawled over to Buffy and pulled herself up. Buffy looked up when she felt her small hands, Willow hugged her softly, "No more sad." Buffy smiled picking Willow up and hugging her, " no more sad." Buffy confirmed with a soft smile.


	2. finger painting and footsteps

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N I know the last chapter was kind of fluffy, but it was fun to write.

Spike arrived about ten second after it had gotten dark outside, "Anyone home?" he called up the stairs. Xander walked down the stairs calmly with Dawn in his arms, "Hey Spike. Everyone's upstairs." Spike followed him upstairs and found Buffy lying on the floor with the babies. She looked up slightly, then continued finger painting. Xander set Dawn down so she too could paint, then he sat down and painted as well. Spike watched happily, and after a few minutes he also sat down. "So mates how do we play?" Buffy smiled, "Well all you have to do is dip your finger in the paint and paint with it on the paper. Haven't you ever finger painted before?" Spike frowned, "well no. I grew up in 1700's Great Britten, finger painting wasn't invented yet luv." Spike sighed. Buffy frowned at him, 'It's sad I loved finger painting as a child' she thought. "Well I'm sure the kids would love to show you how." Buffy smiled as the girls seemed to know what she was talking about.

Slowly each girl walk/crawled over to Spike, hands full of wet colorful paint. Dawn was the first to reach him and smeared paint all over his shirt. Soon all the girls had smeared paint on him besides Willow. Spike sat there laughing ,despite the fact that the girls had just ruined his shirt, as they crawled on him smearing paint all over. Xander had run out of the room to get a video camera, and Buffy had gotten about three roles of photos on another camera. Xander returned to the room with the camera rolling just in time. Willow took the jar of black paint and crawled over to Spike, pretty much unnoticed as he was busy being smeared with paint. Willow gripped the paint with one hand and used her other to pull herself up to stand. Willow took a shaky step forward, toward Spike, and another two after that. A joyous smile spread across her face as she got closer to him. She was now standing behind him, so he couldn't see what was coming. Willow lifted the jar of paint and stood on her tip toes. Shaking slightly from being on tip toes, she turned the jar of paint upside down, dumping all of the paint onto Spike's jelled back platinum blond curls. She reached out a hand and smeared the paint all over his hair.

Buffy had been having a laughing fit when she saw Willow dump the paint on his head, then Buffy realized that Willow had just taken her first steps. "Willow! You just took your first steps!" Buffy said picking Willow up. Willow smiled up at Buffy proudly, and looked over at Spike with that same smile. Spike hadn't seen the smile before, Willow was so proud that she had taken her first steps he wasn't even mad. He stood up with a smile, "Red you have the chops to be evil."

A/N sorry this is so short but , I need to work some things out in the story line before I write more.


	3. Baby talk

Disclaimer: I don't own L

A/N: I'm back Baby!

Buffy woke up with a yawn, and went to the room she now knew as a nursery. "Hey, guys." She said happily as she checked on all the babies. Anya, Tara, and Willow were still sleep when she came in so she tended to Faith and Dawn. Faith and Dawn giggled as they each grabbed at her hair, Buffy smiled and picked them up. "How are you two today?" she asked as she brought them downstairs to eat breakfast. She put them in their highchairs and got their food ready. "Buffy, I'm here to help." Giles said as he walked in the house. "Hey Giles. Faith and Dawn are up, the others are asleep. If you want you can watch them, but I have the baby monitor with me." Buffy smiled and hugged him. Giles made his way up the stairs and watched the other girls as the slept.

Faith and Dawn finished their breakfast and Buffy decided to bring them back to the nursery and check on Giles. "How are they?" she asked as she set Dawn and Faith in play pin. Giles cleaned his glasses on his shirt, "Fine." Buffy turned to Giles, "What's wrong Giles? You're all bad moody." Giles' smiled at Buffy and sighed, " Buffy, I see these girls as daughters. I feel like I'm letting them down, I don't know how to deal with babies." Buffy hugged Giles, "You don't have to know, you just have to try. I don't know how to take care of a baby either, but I handled it the best I could and that's all parents can do. It's like how you told me my mom took care of it all without the superpower things." Just as Buffy said that Willow started to wake up. Buffy picked Willow up and gave her to Giles. "Buffy, I'm not sure this is a good idea." Buffy smiled, "Giles, just try. Willow already loves you as her dad, nothing is going to change that." Giles sighed knowing that Buffy was right. He held Willow in his arms and she smiled up at him. Buffy watched as she took care of the others as they began to wake up.

"Have you seen the video yet?" she asked watching Giles and Willow.. Giles looked at Buffy confused. Buffy pulled out the camera and showed him the video of Willow's first steps. Giles laughed very hard and smiled at Willow. "Were these her first steps?" Buffy smiled, "Yeah, she took her first steps and smeared Spike's hair with paint, all at once." Giles set Willow on the floor in a standing position and walked across the room, "Can you show me how you walk dear?" Willow smiled and took a first shaky step, but after a few more steps she was much sturdier. She stretched her arms out as she got toward Giles. Giles picked her up as she came near him in a hug. Willow giggled and Giles had a huge smile, "Willow. I'm very proud of you!" Giles said putting her in the play pin and going down stairs to get her breakfast. Buffy had already fed the others.

Giles fed Willow and let her play with the others. Buffy watched over them while Giles answered the phone that had begun ringing in the kitchen. She could hear Giles sigh downstairs and thought she might have even heard him cleaning his glasses. He came up the stairs a few minutes later, "Sorry Buffy, but I'm afraid I must be going. Xander seemed to be in a little trouble at the Magic Box, and needs my help. I took the liberty to call Spike to help you and he will be here soon." Giles explained sighing. Buffy sighed as well and nodded, Spike came running in the door a few minutes later. "Hey Luv, Rupes. You needed my assistance?" Buffy smiled and again nodded his head, "Giles has to save Xander, and he wants us to baby sit." Spike smirked and nodded shooing Giles away. As soon as Spike heard Giles start his car and pull away he turned back to Buffy. "So pet, what should we do with them now?" Buffy shrugged picked up Tara, "I don't know but Tara needs to be changed. We can figure that out after I change Tara's diaper." Buffy took Tara upstairs and started to change her.

Tara squirmed and fidgeted as Buffy tried to put a clean diaper on her. " Sweetie hold still." Buffy coxed as Tara continued to squirm and giggle. Buffy let out a frustrated sigh, "This is Impossible! Why, why do you hate me!?" Tara stopped squirming and looked up at Buffy, "no hate." Buffy smiled huge "Oh ny God! Tara honey you just spoke!" finished putting Tara's diaper on, and ran down the stairs with Tara, "She spoke! Spike she spoke!" Spike turned to her and smirked, "Did she luv." Buffy smiled, "I was changing her and she was squirming and I asked her why she hated me and she said no hate!" Spike smiled and took Tara from Buffy, "Do it again Glenda, will you. Say what ya' said to Buffy." he coxed as he held her. "No hate." Tara smiled at him. Spike put her in the downstairs play pin with the others and turned to Buffy. "Shall we celebrate my dear? I think the bits would enjoy some special in their bottle." Buffy looked at Spike horrified, "We are not spiking their bottles they are babies!" Spike chuckled, "Not that luv. I meant we could give them some juice or something, to celebrate. Something sweeter than milk/formula." Spike smiled as Buffy calmed down. "Ok, yeah that's a good idea." Buffy and Spike went to the kitchen and returned with bottles filled with fruit punch for everyone. Willow, Anya, Dawn, and Tara took them quite easily, but Faith wanted to be difficult. "C'mon." Buffy said trying to give Faith the bottle. Faith turned her head avoiding the bottle and glared at Buffy. Buffy went to pull the bottle away and Faith screamed. Buffy let out a frustrated sigh, "Why do you have to make everything difficult, Faith?" Faith had a wicked smiled crossing her face, "FUN!" Buffy chuckled, "of course it is for you. Hey I got you to talked, second baby today." Faith finally took the bottle, and was soon asleep.

Xander and Giles returned to the house at four in the afternoon. "Hey Buffy. I can take Anya, Willow and Tara for the rest of the day if you want." Xander offered with a smile. "Ok, sure if you want." Buffy said hugging him hello. Giles smile, "I could take faith if you want. I think it will be good practice to watch one of them." Giles said with a confident smile. "Yeah that's a great idea." Buffy smiled and also hugged giles. Xander huffed, "Why's he get a great idea, and I get oh sure if you want to?" Buffy chuckled, "Xand you are capable of being with young children, Giles needs encouragement." Xander smiled and took Willow, Anya and Tara with him. Giles cleaned did the same with Faith. "So we, only got one bit now. And it happens to be the little bit." Spike said, smirking. Buffy nodded and picked Dawn up. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV, "Dawnie do you want to watch some cartoons?" Spike gasped at Buffy, "You can't let her watch cartoons! It will hurt her little brain! I'll help you find something good for her." Spike said sitting down next to Buffy. She handed the remote to him, and he flipped through the channels trying to find something he found something he deemed appropriate. After five minutes of channel surfing he finally found something. Spike went to the kitchen to get a glass of Blood he knew Buffy kept in the fridge for him.

"Mama?" Buffy looks down at Dawn, "what's wrong Sweetie?" Dawn looked at her diaper, "Wet." Buffy started to change her when Spike walked in. "Did bit call you Mum?" Buffy smiled as she finished changing Dawn, "Yes." Spike smirked. " Well, Looky there Slayer." Dawn smiled looking at Spike, "Dada." she reached up at his hair trying to pull it. "Who's she talking too?" Both Spike and Buffy froze. "Well it's not me. I'm mama, remember. So that leaves you." Spike picked Dawn up and returned to the couch., Buffy followed. "You talking 'bout me bit?" Dawn smiled and pulled at his hair again, " Dada. Spikey Dada." Buffy smiled and sat down next to them. "Cute. But I'll be happy when they're all back to normal." Spike looked at her head tilted to the side, "No you won't Luv. You're going to miss being a mum." Buffy smiled but sighed, "Maybe I will, but I can't be a mom. I'm the slayer it's to dangerous." Her smile was not a happy one. It was quite sad. Spike's signature smirk fell out of place at her smile. "No it's not. You practically raising Bit. You'd be a great mum." Buffy blushed, "Thank you Spike. But I can't be a mom, it takes more than just me. It takes two people to make one little person." Spike wasn't giving up on her, "And like there aren't guys who would help with that, pet." Buffy chuckled at his sarcasm, "I don't want it like that. I want my child to have a dad." Spike sighed, "we can discuss this later. Dawnie over here wants to be played with." Dawn smiled at him as he picked her up and spun with her at an arms distance. "What do you think about Buffy being a mum?" Dawn let out many giggles and screamed, " Good mama! Good mama!" Buffy smiled, for once her sister wasn't annoying her. "Aww, thank you Dawnie. But I have to take care of you." Dawn did not like this answer and shock her head, "Mama, and Dada have baby! Mama Dada have baby!" She insisted. Spike stopped spinning her. " Now you hold on there Bit. I said nothing 'bout me." Again Dawn insisted, "Mama, Dada have baby!" Buffy sighed "oh boy. This is going to be a long night. Spike I think we need to talk."


	4. Bbay plans

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Spike, Giles, Xander and Buffy all sat in the living room of Giles house research the problem that they had. "This is boring! Have we found anything yet?" Xander asked annoyed by the stupid books, in stupid languages he didn't know or understand.

"No, quite asking that Xander." Buffy said annoyed since he'd already asked that four times in the last half hour. Everyone was annoyed by it Buffy was the only one to vocalize her annoyance.

"Hold on there pet. I found something I believe." Spike said and then continued reading. For a few minutes he just looked at the page then turned to the back side of the page he had a mixture of confusion and anger on his face. Then he'd he turned the book upside down and do the same thing. 'The bloody book binder didn't put the page in right." He finally concluded.

"It was upside down?" Buffy asked.

"Yep. Means Dawnie here read the bloody thing in reverse." Spike said handing the book to Giles.

" So what do we do now?" Buffy asked.

"I'm taking Tara, Anya, and Will home." Xander said as he got them together and headed out the door quickly.

"Well we have to wait a year, the spell lasts a year unless the spell caster breaks it and well Dawn is not that advanced." Giles said, "I will take Faith and go home seeming as there is nothing more we can do."

Buffy and Spike shared a moment of awkward silence. "Spike we need to talk." Buffy blurted out grabbing a baby monitor and heading for the back yard. And Spike followed.

"What do you want to talk about Luv?" Spike asked as he sat on the back porch of Buffy's deck.

"Dawn and the whole we have to have a baby, thing." Buffy answer like Spike was an idiot.

"Come on there luv, Dawn is a year old she doesn't know what she's talking about. And besides Rupes wouldn't let that happen." Spike smirked as Giles walked in, "Speaking of." He pointed to Giles standing the hallway.

Giles smiled awkwardly, "I heard my name, and thought that I would come and see if you needed something." Giles smiled again as Buffy invited Giles in. He sat on the bed next to Spike, "What is it you two have been discussing?" Giles asked breaking the silence.

"Oh, nothing important, Giles. Just talkin'." Buffy said with a slight blush. Spike smirked then looked at Giles.

"Bloody liar. Today Dawn told us that we needed to have a baby together and Buffy is 'mbarrassed." Spike smirked at him. Giles had a small smile on his face.

"Buffy, there is nothing to be embarrassed about wanting to have a child. You are a young woman, and it is perfectly normal for you to want this. Now as for mating with Spike, well that is a little different." Giles said to Buffy as her blush increased.

'

"But Giles, ask Dawn what she said. She didn't just want me to have a baby." Buffy said sadly.

Giles got up and brought Dawn back with him. "Dawn sweetheart, could you tell me what you told Buffy and Spike about having a baby?" Giles asked setting Dawn on his lap.

"Mama. Dada. Have. Baby." Dawn said short and sweetly. Giles then saw why Buffy was embarrassed. If she did what Dawn wanted she had to have a baby with Spike, and lets face it Buffy would do anything for Dawn, including dying.

'

"Buffy, I love you and I will always love you as a daughter. You will do anything for Dawn as we both know, and we know where this is going to end. But before anything happens I want you to be happy, this isn't something you can just rush into." Giles said hugging Buffy.

Spike was slightly confused and looked from Buffy, who was now crying, and Giles. "What's going on here mates?" Spike asked.

"Buffy and you are going to have a baby. I don't care what you have to say, because the only thing that matters to me is the happiness of my family." Giles said glaring at Spike.

"That might be the only thing that matters to you mate, but there is one thing you are forgetting about and that would be me. 'M not going to just get her pregnant, that's not how it works." Spike said firmly.

"No ones said that Spike. I don't want it that way either, we can work something out. Like I said before." Buffy smiled.

Giles excused himself from the room with Dawn and got Faith from the nersery . He was amazed by how devoted Buffy was to her sister. She died for her and now she was making a child for her. Buffy and Spike went down stairs and sat on the couch beside Giles.

Xander walked in with Willow, Tara, and Anya. " How were they girls?" Buffy asked.

"There were good, except they ganged up on me playing hide and go seek." Xander joked as he tickled Willow, "How was Faith and Dawn?"

"Well Faith is how you would expect her to be." Giles said.

"Dawn was like Dawn normally is." Buffy said.

"You okay Buffy, you 're acting weirdly. What's up, Buffster?" Xander asked letting Willow down

To play with the other girls.

"Oh it's nothing Xander." Buffy gave a smile.

"There she goes bein' a bloody liar again. She's nervous cause the two of us are 'aving a baby and she knows that you're mad." Spike smirked.

Xanders face got red and he was angry. He never liked Spike before and now he suddenly liked him a whole lot less. All he really wanted to do was punch Spike in the face until he bled, but he decided to just talk to Buffy. "Buffy can I talk to you in the kitchen." He said through clenched teeth. Buffy followed him to the kitchen and waited for the bomb to go off.

"What are you thinking?" Xander asked.

'Xander, yesterday Dawn said something to me and Spike and I can't let her down." Buffy tried to explain.

" Your having a baby for Dawn? You can't do that Buffy, you can't just have a baby if you don't want one it's not right.' Xander's tone softened and he felt kind of bad for yelling at her.

Buffy was quiet and nodded her head. She didn't want to hurt Xander and hers friendship, so she just kept quiet about wanting a child.

Xander realized that too after she didn't answer, "Oh god Buffy. Yu really want this too don't you? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything..' Xander pulled Buffy into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Xander I don't want that for my baby either and neither does Spike. Please don't be mad." Buffy's now wet eyes pleaded with one of her best friends.

Xander smiled and nodded, 'I'm not happy about who you're having it with but I'm happy for you Buffy. As long as I get to be fun uncle Xander and teach her/him to be like me." They both smiled and hugged again.

The two returned into the living room where Giles and Spike were.


End file.
